


At His Mercy

by daltonandes



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Yagami Light, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Light is a cockslut, M/M, Public Sex, basically there's a plug up Light's ass and L has the remote, even though that's far from canon, i still had fun with it though, sex god L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonandes/pseuds/daltonandes
Summary: L, always having a way with words, usually only swore or took the Lord’s name in vain when Light’s mouth was around his cock.





	At His Mercy

_Goddamn it._

Light feels his phone go off in his pocket for the third time since class began. His professor is lecturing away, his back to the class, writing on the board obliviously.

Light knows it’s L again. He would rather not answer it now, though, or even read the texts the man sent.

As if L could hear Light’s thoughts, which isn’t very farfetched at this point, his phone chimes again. That’s the fourth time, fuck. Hurriedly, Light puts it on silent, just as Professor Takaoji turns around and looks at him.

“Yagami, don’t tell me that was you again.”

“It won’t happen again, sir,” Light apologizes sincerely. Dammit. Whatever L wanted, it could wait. Light would rather not be kicked out of class.

Shifting in his seat, he feels the buttplug that’s up his ass right now. It’s not turned on, but it still feels kinda nice. Light wonders if the texts from L are about the plug. It was so obvious that they were. Part of him suddenly wants to look.

His curiosity gets the best of him and Light pulls out his phone, pressing the little box at the bottom left of the screen that looks like an envelope.

He, sure enough, has four texts from L.

 _How’s your class going?_ was the first one.

_Oh, right, you can’t answer._

_Pity, isn’t it?_

_You know what else would be a pity? If I turned the plug on right now._

After reading the last one, something jolts inside Light. A sensation creeps up into his stomach.

No, he wouldn’t. Not here. Maybe when Light was at the supermarket grabbing some things for dinner, or maybe when Light was laying in bed, bored and horny. Yes, that’s when L would switch it on.

But not now, not in the middle of a college lecture. There’s no way he would.

Light replies slowly, saying, sure enough: _You wouldn’t._

He tries to pay attention to the lecture, but he’s holding his phone under the desk in his lap now. A few minutes later, L responds.

_That’s funny you say that, because I, in fact, would. I have the remote, you know._

Oh, curse him.

Light gnaws at his lip, as another message appears in his inbox.

_You're at my mercy, Light Yagami._

Now Light is a bit scared. Scared, but excited as hell. Terrified, but ready for the worst to happen.

 _Please don’t_ , he responds to L.

_I’ve already got you begging? Oh, c’mon, Light. Part of you does want this._

Light’s mouth is dry. He licks his lips once, glancing up now and again at Takaoji. He’s still at the board, and everyone around him is either paying close attention or drifting off to sleep.

Light replies: _I’ve been good. Please don’t punish me this way._

He hopes his words and pleads are turning L on. He’s being as submissive as he can, as he wants to be, not even putting a filter on it.

Light stifles a yelp when he feels the plug turn on. It’s the lowest setting but fuck. Fuck. L didn’t listen. That wasn’t a surprise in the slightest; as if L would listen to anyone.

Light shifts the way he’s sitting so it’s not as intense. He could do this. He could fucking do anything – he was Kira, god of the new—

“Oh.”

A small noise escapes Light’s lips as he knows, he just knows the plug went up a setting. A few students glance up at him but roll their eyes back to Takaoji.

No matter how much Light shifts, the plug is always this close to hitting his prostate, vibrating on a torturous setting. He holds his head up, his teeth clenched, and forces himself to pay attention to the lecture.

Another text from L reads: _Ha, ha._

And then the plug goes up again to the third setting, and Light nearly knocks his textbooks off the desk. His body shakes and involuntarily moves in waves, trying to get the plug to hit his spot, and when it does, a small moan escapes his lips.

“Oh.”

This gets Takaoji’s attention, as well as a bunch of other students. “Yagami, are you having an issue?”

“No, sir,” Light replies, strained but still in control of his voice. He can do this. “Just a bit of a headache.”

“No more interruptions or you’re out of here.”

Light manages a nod as the plug keeps vibrating and he parts his lips, riding the pleasure waves. His cock is rock hard by now, straining in his  
pants and goddamn it. Nobody around him is looking so he discreetly palms his cock through his pants, biting down hard on his lip to keep  
moans from escaping.

This was torture. This was what L wanted. And this was what he deserved.

And then the fourth setting hits— Light assumes (and hopes) it’s the highest setting. The plug vibrates like mad, and Light moves in his chair in such a way that the plug moves in and out of him, like he’s being fucked. God, he wants to be fucked, he needs it.

The lecture ends right as Light snaps back to reality, and students start to leave. Light keeps his cool even though he’s basically on the brink of orgasm, so close he can feel the beginning waves of it, and his vision is starting to go white.

Getting up and leaving though, that was gonna be the hard part.

Just as Light is figuring out how he can possibly leave and get to the bathroom without anyone noticing, he hears Takaoji’s voice.

“Oh, Hideki. What can I do for you?”

“I’m just here waiting for my friend, Light.”

Light’s heart drops when he hears the voice. He looks over to see L, or Hideki Ryuga as he was known at this college.

L is standing at the door, innocently looking at Light, before giving him a small smile and a wave.

_Bastard._

Right as he hears L speak, Light feels the plug turn off. In relief, he exhales, getting up quickly and grabbing his things. Hopefully, leaving fast will be enough to make sure Takaoji doesn’t see the raging boner in his pants. God.

“See you tomorrow, Light,” Takaoji calls and Light waves haphazardly as he and L leave.

“How are you holding up?” L asks, innocent again, as they walk out into the hallway.

Light grunts, turns to him, and grabs his shirt. “Bathroom, now.”

“Oh, look who’s in control now.”

Light pulls L into the nearest men’s room and is thrilled to find it empty. Pushing L into one of the stalls and locking it behind them, he  
says, “Bastard.”

“Oh, but you enjoyed it so much,” L teases, as Light’s hands run up his shirt, stroking his chest. “I bet I had you on the brink of cumming.”

“You did,” Light breathes. “Now fuck me. With your cock, enough of the plug.”

L chuckles as Light undoes his belt, slipping his pants down. He does the same, both men keeping their shirts on.

“As you wish.”

Light gets on his knees and jerks L to hardness before sucking greedily on the shaft, drooling down it and flicking his tongue over the head. L  
moans lowly, his hands in Light’s hair.

“Christ, Yagami.”

L, always having a way with words, usually only swore or took the Lord’s name in vain when Light’s mouth was around his cock. It was so hot.

Light pulls off with a pop and sucks on two of his fingers. He slips them inside himself, moaning softly before removing them after only a few  
thrusts.

“I’m ready, I don’t need lube.”

“That’s good to know. We have none.”

“Shut up and fuck me.”

L obliges, pressing his back against the stall and helping Light onto his waist. Light grips L’s hair for support as the other man pushes his cock inside him.

Light grunts and pants open-mouthed, his fist in L’s hair getting tighter as he finally feels L’s cock in him. “Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck me.”

And then L moves and Light is in fucking heaven, arching his neck back. He bites down on his lip with a whimper.

“Such a good cockslut,” L says, biting his earlobe. “You like being fucked like this? In a bathroom, still half-dressed like a two-bit whore…”

“Yes,” Light pants. “Oh, yes. Yes. Only when it’s by you.”

Light supports himself and moves down on L’s cock, meeting the other man’s thrusts, crying out every time he does.

“I love your cock,” Light continues breathlessly. “Oh, God, yeah. Fuck me like the whore I am.”

And L smirks at him, which makes Light feel like the wind is knocked out of him. The feeling is made even more so when L hits his prostate full on.

Light muffles a loud moan by biting down hard on his arm, his teeth catching the sleeve of his school uniform shirt. He’s in heaven, in _bliss,_ he’s thinking as his eyes roll back.

“You’re so good,” L encourages, his breath strained.

“Worship me,” Light chokes out as L pushes in deeper, causing him to moan. His head falls limply, his lips parted in bliss. “Tell me how amazing I am.”

L grunts and supports Light, gripping his hair and pulling his head back up to look him in the face. “You’re my amazing little whore.”

They continue this rhythm until L grips Light’s cock, stroking him a few times before Light’s begging to cum.

“Please, please,” he gasps. “Let me cum, please!”

And L finally lets him. Light cums with a cry, almost sobbing as he rides the waves. Seconds later, he feels L cum inside him, filling his ass.

They stay there, sprawled against the bathroom stall for a few more minutes, coming down.

Light feels satiated, like he’s walking on air. “Thanks,” he says pathetically.

L chuckles. “You’re welcome, I enjoyed it as well.”

The man was so awkward. “Well, I would hope so.”

They re-dress and fix themselves up, and by the time Light is done fixing his appearance, you could never tell he just got fucked in a bathroom  
stall by the world’s greatest detective. A detective who was definitely worth fucking, mind you.

As they both prepare to leave, L turns to Light, who faces him too.

“What is it?”

“You know, I believe you to be Kira, Light Yagami.”

 

 

 


End file.
